oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Interface
'' fixed screen interface]] The interface is the screen containing different buttons which, when clicked, display different pieces of information. Some parts of the interface are permanently open, for example, the minimap, of the chat bar. Minimap The minimap is the section which shows a portion of the map around the player, including coloured dots, showing where people or items are, and icons, showing where features of the area are. Compass The compass is on the top-left of the minimap, and shows the player where north is. It is useful for keeping your sense of direction. Data orbs Data orbs show players their current hitpoints, prayer points and run energy. It can be toggled within the options section of the control panel. Quick prayers can be setup by right clicking the prayer data orb, which can then be toggled on and off by clicking on it. Run energy can also be toggled on and off by clicking on it, allowing to the player to either run or walk. The special attack orb shows the amount of special attack energy remaining. It cannot be interacted with. Poison hitpoints minimap.png|A player that has been poisoned will change your hitpoints background into a green colour. Venom hitpoints minimap.png|A player that has been venomed will change your hitpoints background into a dark green-blue colour. Disease hitpoints minimap.png|A player that has been diseased will change your hitpoints background into a yellow colour. Control Panel The control panel is the main interface that surrounds the inventory of the player. Combat Options The Combat options interface shows different attack styles that each weapon provides. Within the interface also lies Auto Retaliate, which a toggle to whether or not if the player should attack back against their opponent. The special attack button can also be found here, where different weapons may possess a special attack and can be triggered by clicking on the button. Stats The Stats show the players current skill levels along with their total level. Clicking each skill will open an interface showing perks that a player may unlock on certain levels with their level requirements. The skills tab will also show any current skill buffs or debuffs. Quest List The Quest list shows players the current list of quests available in Old School RuneScape. Quests that are shown in red indicate a quest that has not been started. Quests in yellow indicate a quest that has been started, but not completed. Quests in green indicate a quest that has been completed. On the top-right of the quest list interface shows two different icons - the Minigame Group Finder and the Achievement Diary. The Minigame group finder shows different minigames to which a player can teleport to the entrance of the selected minigame, as well as the option to join the official clan chat of said minigame. The Achievement diary shows a list of 11 areas within Gielinor. Each diary has a set of easy, medium, hard and elite tasks. When completing a task set in an area, players are awarded an item along with unique perks. The Kourend Favour interface shows the percentage of favour the player has within a House in Great Kourend. It allows players to view favour-gaining tasks and milestones for gaining a certain percentage of favour. It also has a toggle in which allows the interface to be displayed in the top-middle of the game client when the player is in Great Kourend. Inventory The Inventory simply shows all the items that the player is carrying. Players can carry up to 28 items (not noted/stackable) and an additional 11 in worn equipment. Non-stackable/non-noted items and worn equipment contribute to the player's weight. Worn Equipment The Worn equipment shows all the equipment that the player is currently wearing or wielding. The equipped inventory is divided into 11 slots for each area of the body that some piece of equipment can be worn on. Prayer The Prayer interface shows all the available prayers the player can use, along with their current remaining prayer points. Spellbook The Spellbook interface shows all the spells available to the player. Spells are greyed out if they lack the magic level required to cast the spell. There are four spellbooks: * Standard spellbook (default) * Ancient spellbook (requires Desert Treasure quest) * Lunar spellbook (requires Lunar Diplomacy quest; Dream Mentor for full access) * Zeah spellbook (requires 60% favour with the Arceuus House in Great Kourend for full access) Clan Chat The Clan chat is a feature in which players can chat with other players within both Old School RuneScape and RuneScape 3 across all worlds. In order for players to send messages to the clan chat, they must add a forward slash (/) prefix before their message. Friends List The Friends list is used to add other players to the list, to which they can send private messages. If a player's private chat is set to "off", then they will always appear as offline and it will not be possible to send them a private message. If their private chat is set to "friends", then only people on their friends list will be able to send them private messages. The ignore list button on the top-right shows the list of ignored players, which hides all their messages and prevents them from entering the player's clan chat. Account Management The Account Management tab shows information relating to the account's membership, messages received through the Message Centre and display name. It also has quick links to Old School RuneScape website and customer support. Logout The Logout button is used to log out of Old School RuneScape, which when clicked, takes the players to the log-in screen. Within the logout interface, there is a world switcher button, which allows the player to switch freely between worlds in one click. Options Options allows players to change various settings within the game, including display, audio, chat and control settings. The Old School bonds interface can also be found here, which allows players to deposit and withdraw bonds that the player has purchased. Emotes The Emotes show various different selection of movements that the player can perform. Some emotes are already unlocked by default and locked ones can be unlocked through random events, quests, the Stronghold of Security, holiday events or by possessing a skillcape. Music Player The Music player shows different soundtracks within the game, which will play when a player is in a certain location in Old School RuneScape. Players can also click on songs that are highlighted in green to play them. Titles in red have not been unlocked, and thus cannot be played. There are a total of 493 music tracks. Chat bar The chat bar is the bar which the player uses to communicate with other players and see what other players are saying. You can use prefixes such as red: or wavy: to change the way the text will appear on the screen. You can also talk to NPCs on this bar, private message, and engage in a clan chat. Command Line Codes Some options can be typed at the command line/chat bar to change the game display. ::toggleroof or ::toggleroofs - turns roofs on or off. Note the two colons in front of the command. '::bank '- This code doesn't do anything and is meant to be a troll. When typing this in-game the player will say: 'Hey, everyone, I just tried to do something very silly!' '::displayfps '- This code is used to display the user's fps. '::renderself '- Disable or enable the rendering of your player character, to aid in taking screenshots. This does not make you invisible to other players. Category:Interface